So Many Unaswered Questions
by gabbycat22
Summary: I wrote this after fighting MySims Sky Heros for two years! I dislike the ending and had so many questions. I decided to answer them myself. Mary M still thinks she doesn't know everything there is to know about herself so she goes searching for help and finds it in the strangest place. T for mention of girlxgirl love and cursing


**Look I'm posting something! This is the second thing ever writen by me online! I love this because I disliked the ending of Mysims Sky Heros. By the way, it took me two years to finish the game and I hated the ending! TWO YEARS PEOPLE! Anywho I wrote this because I had so many questions hanse the title. I'm doing this all by iPod because computer is being stupid! I'll add a pic when I draw it and think it looks good. What else was I planing to say? Oh yeah! I only played the wii game so yeah. Raphael is only it the wii like games not the DS and other one so if you only played those you won't have an idea who Raphael is. I also mentioned a girlxgirl relationship. It's not long so please stay. **

**I DO NOT OWN MYSIMS SKYHEROS! I only own me! At least I think so!**

I sat up in bed breathing hard and drenched in sweat. Why was this happening again? Everything was over. Morcubus is locked away about maybe three floors under me. I had nothing else I needed to do but be free to fly in the sky again. Or for once, as many of my new friends put it. Why was I having those flashy dreams again?

Has it to do with me trying to figure myself out? I only wanted to know the reasons why I did the things I did. I wanted to know why I was part of such a group before and what made me work for a man that treated me like crap. Tired, oh I tried alright but when I had it gave me a splitting headache. Thinking nothing of it, I went to bed.

But here I am now. Three in the morning, drench, and slightly scared. Not knowing who you are and you were is terrifying. That's the number one thing I will never forget when I lost my memory. The feeling of never exciting wonders into your head. It forces its way into your mind. Playing with your feelings, causing you to care for somethings and making you forget 100% about others. That's what scared me the most.

I hid it well. The only person to see through it was Violet. Violet! She could help me figure this out. There's more of me I need to know and it's going to keep pestering me till I know something about.

I slid out of bed and shiver at the cold. The air condishing was defiantly on full blast. Looking at my bed I sigh. So many blankets, I kinda want to go back under...no! I have to see Violet.

Violet sleeps on the floor under me and I sleep on the top floor. Making my way over to the elevator, I remember Chaz broke it about a week ago. He was fallowing Evelyn around trying to get the poor girls number. Chaz being Chaz thought it was a good idea to lock them in the elevator. When she finally told him why he couldn't have her number, he was so deep in shock he fainted and hit his head pretty hard on the control panel.

It wasn't much of a shock that Evelyn was taken and by Silvia at that. When I first saw the two girls interact I knew that they had a thing for each other. It was plain to see. Anyway, thanks to Chaz I have to walk down stairs in this cold.

Finally I spot Violet's room after wondering in the dark for 15 minutes. I don't even knock, just walk in like it was my room. Violet stirs slightly but stays asleep. I creep over slowly hoping not to wake Jenny. "Violet" I whisper "Violet, Violet!" I almost yell in her ear.

Violet rolls over, facing me with a glare. "What the hell do you want now Mary M?!" I could tell someone didn't like to wake up this early. Sliding back a bit I bite my lip. How was I going to start this conversation? I probably should have thought this through.

"Uh...Violet...I don't think I have all my memories. I know what happened a few days before I went down and two of the weeks I was a drift at sea but when I try to remember farther it doesn't work. I get a headache. And I get sleepy, and confused and-" she covered my mouth. I almost had tears in my eyes. Violet let out a long breath and began to talk.

"We could have done this in the morning" Violet put a hand on her head and sighed again "If you really need to know this stuff at like 4 in the morning, then go ask one of the Chaos Pirates" my eye twinkled at the thought than darkened at the next one that came into my head. How could I trust one of them with telling me my past? And if I was as they said why would I tell then anything? Raphael did say something about me and him. Maybe...no! I wouldn't have...with him none the less.

My brain finally gives into the idea. I thank Violet then leave the room quickly. My heart on the other hand was still having a hard time adjusting. Maybe not knowing my past is a good thing. I know I've done some bad things that I'm ashamed of. What if not knowing all that is a good thing? I could have done some amazing things too.

Stoping mid step, I think about what Raphael said. Might not have been the best idea to stop mid step. Little did I know I was halfway down the steps and about to step onto another. I feel a sharp pain and moan an ow.

Forgetting the pain my foot was experiencing, I walk on looking at my light up skull slippers. They light up with every step I take. I do find them stupid but Goth Boy got them for me as a gift saying something about how he thought they would be good for me cause they light up. Apparently light represents me cause I do good things now and came to the "light" side.

As I near the cells holding Morcubus and the Chaos Pirates, a small burst a satisfaction rushes over me. Maybe at the fact I came this far. Maybe because I caused the skies to be free. Who knows. I do know one thing though, asking them for help is going to be a heck of a lot harder then Violet.

My warm hand is placed over the scanner, sliding open the door holding Raphael and Rose. Rose stays still but Raphael shot up instantly. "What do _you_ want? You gonna charge me with something stupid or take me away and beat the shit out of me like that guy Derek?!" Derek why do you have to be such a jerk!? People like you make this hard!

"I'm sorry for losing your trust before but I need to be able to trust you when I ask you these questions. I'm choosing you to ask these questions because I feel like I can talk to you better then anyone else" I say super fast to the point I almost have know idea what I said. Giving him a hopeful smile, I walk to his bed and sit down at the foot of it.

Raphael sighs and nods yes. My hopeful smile turns to a thankful one and I let out my own breath. "Well you see Raphael," I start to explain my problem. At first it looked like Raphael wasn't even listening but when I come to the part about remembering only a couple of days past my few weeks a drift at sea, a smirk placed itself upon his lips.

"So you don't remember anything" Raphael said leaning closer to me. I shake my head no fast with a gulp "No one knows why you started the Choaos Pirates. All we know is you came searching for people like us and we fallowed you. You were one bad ass pilot. Taking down anything that got in your way, even if you refused to seriously hurt anyone. We all knew you would crack one day. You were so different then the rest of us weren't you. We just never thought it would be like this" he leaned back and looked up at the ceiling.

I went to open my mouth but kept quiet. Did I really start the Chaos Pirates? Why did I enjoy taking down people in the sky? Many questions ran through my head. Much more then before. It was probably best to forget all about this and go back to sleep.

I stand, giving one last glance to Raphael. Before my feet even move, my wrist is grabbed and pulled on. Stumbling a little, I saw Raphael had stood and pulled me closer to him. "There's more you know" He whispered slowly in my ear. "A lot more. I could tell you everything there is it know about you as a Chaos Pirate"

I fought to get my hand back but Raphael grabbed the other, refusing to let go. After a few moments of silence I give in. As I lock my eyes at Raphael's, my head starts to pound. A simple moan is let out "ow" then another much longer "owwww" till I full blown out cried "OWWW! Make it stop Rapheal! Please make the hurt go away!" tears flow down my cheeks as I clench onto Raphael's hands.

My eyes shut fast as he whips a tear away. The blocking off of Raphael's eyes slowly makes the pain seize less to the point tears stopped. "You know how you said earlier that you felt like you could talk to me about anything" I don't dare open my eyes to face him but still give my head a good shake yes. "It cause it's true. We could tell each other anything"

"Even why everyone calls me Mary M?" my voice cracks as I say my name. Gathering all my bravery I open my eyes to find myself looking down at my swollen ankle. Raphael fallows and forcefully sat me down.

"Mary M. The M stands for your last name" he said bending down and sliding off my slipper "You hate your last name with a passion but yet, you still wanted people to know who your parents were. My question is- WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO? FALL DOWN STAIRS!" Raphael yelled. I blushed about ten shades of red and crossed my arms with a mumbled maybe. Raphael smiles with a chuckle.

"Damn it Raphael" I hear Rose mumble "Stop pretending you're talking to that whore, Mary M" Whore?! Who the hell dose she think she is?! "I'm starting to hear her too" came one last quiet sob from Rose. She was crying because of me. Wait, rewind!

'Stop pretending you're talking to that *word I do not wish to remember* Mary M' Raphael pretended to talk with me. Why? Did he really enjoy talking to me that much? Do they want me back so much they have to pretend I'm back to the Mary I was before?

"I meant a lot to you guys didn't I" I say regretfully. I helped so many people but hurt the ones that cared for me first. No good person would do that, even is it was for a good cause. Hurting your loved ones is really the biggest mistake anyone can make.

"More then anything" Raphael says touching the most swollen areas causing me to filch in pain. My head turns off to the side to escape Raphael's eyes. "You know, I always, kinda, lik- no! Lo- lo-" Raphael stuttered to speak. I look at him to find his face completely red. "Lov-"

"You love 'puppies'" I put air quotes around puppies signaling it met something else. "You know when I look into your golden eyes placed on a perfect face, I can't help but strangely love 'puppies' too"

I lean down and he pushes himself up till our lips touch. My eyes slide shut right away also his. It was little, just a small kiss. Only a small kiss. 'What am I doing?' I think to myself 'He's bad, I'm good now. I through him in jail, they all hate me for it. But for some reason, I can't help but think this is right. The feel of my lips upon his' I guess it never hurt anyone to go a little bit against what others think is right'

We brake and push our foreheads together. "You know pink and blue look great together?" Raphael says referring to his blue hair and my pink. I nod and push myself so I can stand but get pushed back down again. "You're not going anywhere" he said keeping his hand on my shoulder.

I cross my arms in defense. It's like five in the morning. Everyone would be walking up in like two hours. I need to get back to my room. I gave him a 'let me go' stare but only get a head shake in return. "Your ankle is badly hurt. You probably can't walk" I rolled my eyes and leaned back defeated.

"Well I can't have you take me back and I can't just stay-" I stopped because I felt cold metal wrap its way around my wrist. Without even looking I know what it is "What the hell?" I asked lifting up my wrist. Handcuffs? Why does he have handcuffs?

"That Derek guy left these last time he 'visited'" Raphael locked the other side to himself. "I'll let you go later" he whispered giving me a kiss. I pull back with a smirk.

"You probably want to make out, I want to use these last two hours for sleep" Raphael goes to open his mouth but I put my finger over it "Shh. Good night Raphael" I lay down and close my eyes but not before Raphael lays down along with me. He pulls me closer and hugs me.

"Good night Mary M" he said sweetly. This feels so wrong it's right. Maybe I didn't like being bad, maybe I like bad people. Weird, oh I know, but you can't fight it. It's always going to be there no madder how hard you try or how hard others try.

Every angle makes their sin, I guess Raphael is mine. A lovely, wonderful, well worth it sin. "Wait you never finished telling me everything?" I whine quietly. To bad I hear Raphael's cute small snoring. "Goodnight Raphael"

**Done! Done! Done! Done! I dislike this ending too! I wanted to add handcuffs and that was my first idea! I tried to think of better things but I couldn't. So I have an idea. I noticed that there's two Sims Academy stories and I really want to make one! It needs more! It's important! Well to me more important then finishing my math homework. Which I didn't want to do mom! So tell me what you think please. If you have any questions about this don't be scared to ask. Gabbycat22 out!**


End file.
